


alone

by milkandaliens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, im sorry, kags is a hoe, oikage, oikawa and hinata deserve better, oikawa deserves to be loved, save hinata, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandaliens/pseuds/milkandaliens
Summary: Tooru and Tobio have an affair behind Shouyou's back, Tobio was starting to wonder if it was worth it.





	alone

_"I wish you would think of me some more," Tooru said, voice shaking and tears threatening to spill._

 

_Tobio only looked at him, remorseful._

 

_'Everybody hurts sometimes.'_

 

 

 

\---------

 

 

"Kageyama? Kageya~ma!" 

 

"Huh? What is it?" Tobio shook his head, getting out of his trance.

 

"You've been spacing out a lot..." Shouyou said with worry lacing his voice.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm just... tired."

 

They were on a date but Tobio found that his mind kept going back to...

 

_'Tooru...'_

 

Shouyou took his hand in his, grip firm.

"So, where should we go next?" 

 

 

\---------

 

 

_"Tobio, just skip school for the day," Tooru said from under the covers._

 

_"I can't. I promised Hinata that we'd practice our new quick," the younger man said while putting on his jacket._

 

_This only made Tooru pissed off._

_"Why don't you just break up with him?! You could be with me! Wouldn't that make you happier? We don't have to keep doing this."_

 

_"Oikawa-san. I thought we agreed; we're only friends with benefits."_

 

_"Well, what if I want more?"_

 

_"No, you don't. Leave if you got what you need."_

 

_"But... Tobio! I swear I love you without feeling smothered," Tooru was desperate._

 

_"We'll talk about that next time. Goodbye for now, Oikawa-san."_

 

_And with that, the door to the hotel room that they rented for one night opened and close, Tobio out of sight._

 

_'Everybody hurts sometimes.'_

 

 

_\---------_

 

 

They were having lunch now, seated in a restaurant that Shouyou had picked. Tobio couldn't care less.

 

"Kageyama... why did you only order water?" he frowned, worried about his boyfriend.

 

"I-I'm not hungry, Hinata, is all," Tobio lied.

 

He watched his boyfriend eat but his mind was elsewhere.

 

 _'Sad that I'm thinking bout us...'_   he thought about Tooru, about Tooru's beautiful eyes that were filled with love whenever he looked at Tobio, about Tooru's soft and luscious lips when they kissed, about Tooru's gentle hand whenever they had sex, about Tooru's body on his, about Tooru's voice whenever he  ~~~~-

 

"Kageyama?"

 

 _'Ah, shit,'_ he mentally cursed,  _'was I too obvious?'_

 

"You look... ridiculously red."

 

"It's nothing, Hinata, don't worry."

 

Oh, it was everything.

 

_'No one's got a perfect life.'_

 

 

\---------

 

 

_On the bus, Tobio's phone buzzed._

 

 **my cutiepie tooru <3:** lol im here go to the toilet come n see me i miss u so much

 

_Sure, his contact name in Tobio's phone was cringeworthy. Heck, even Tobio didn't like it but Tooru had insisted on saving his name like that. Tobio could only sigh._

 

 **me:**??????? what if they found out do u kno how risky this is

 

 **my cutiepie tooru <3:** oh tobio-chan, they dont gotta know. see u later <3

 

_Right when the bus stopped at the gymnasium, Tobio dashed._

 

_"Oi, Kageyama! Where are you going?" Daichi had shouted._

 

_"Uh, toilet! Tell Hinata to take my things for me, please! Thanks, Daichi-san!"_

 

_Tobio stepped into the toilet. No one was there._

 

_"Uh, hel-" he was about to call out for Tooru when his back was slammed to the wall. He groaned._

 

_"Tobio," Tooru whispered dangerously close to his ear. He pressed his body close to Tobio's._

 

_"Oikawa-san, not here."_

 

_And suddenly, they were in a cubicle and Tobio heard Tooru lock the door._

_It looked like Tooru wasn't planning on letting go of Tobio's lips at that moment. His hands roamed the younger man's body and landed on his ass. He gave it a squeeze._

 

_Tobio whined._

_"Oikawa-san... not now. I-I have a match-"_

 

_"Are you seriously rejecting me now, Tobio-chan?" Tooru's face was that of mock betrayal, decorated with a pout. "I really missed you..."_

 

_"Jeez, it's only been three wee-"_

 

_Suddenly, the door to the toilet was opened and footsteps could be heard, followed by chatters._

 

_Tobio held his breath, hoping to God that whoever was there would leave quickly._

_But Tooru had other ideas._

 

_He went for Tobio's neck. Tobio only pushed at his chest but to no avail._

 

_"Fuck, Tooru, you prick-" Tobio hissed._

 

_"Oh? You called me by my first name," Tooru said, lips against the younger man's neck, sending vibrations._

 

_"I swear to God, if you leave a goddamn hickey-"_

 

_Tooru smirked and bit harshly on sensitive skin._

_Tobio's breath hitched. He couldn't afford to let out any sound. Not while there were people in the toilet. What did he ever do to deserve this._

 

_"That's pretty," Tooru pulled back slightly to look at the bruise that he made before licking it._

 

_"Okay, that's enough. I don't have anything to cover it up with. You know how dead I'll be if anyone - no, if Hinata sees this."_

 

_Tooru rolled his eyes._

_"You're such a killjoy, Tobio."_

 

_It seemed like the people who came into the toilet were starting to leave._

 

_"You know what, let's just continue this after matches, alright? I have to be in top shape," Tobio said while pushing Tooru away gently._

_"Actually, no. Maybe this weekend or something... I still have matches tomorrow and the day after. That is, if my teams wins..." he thought aloud._

 

_"It's only for a short while, Tobio-chan!" Tooru whined._

 

_The younger man scowled and jabbed Tooru's chest with his index finger._

_"Need I remind you how I couldn't walk properly for three days because of you that one time."_

 

_Tooru only grinned sheepishly._

 

_"Goodbye, Oikawa-san."_

_Tobio unlocked the door of the cubicle._

 

_Tooru kicked the wall out of frustration._

 

_"Oh, right," Tobio came back into the toilet._

 

_He brightened up._

_"What is it, Tobio-chan?"_

 

_"Do you by any chance have a plaster?"_

 

_Tooru sighed._

_"Yeah," he handed one to Tobio._

 

_"Thanks, bye."_

 

_"Tobio...!'_

 

_Said person looked back._

_"Yes?"_

 

_He took a deep breath._

_"I love you, Tobio."_

 

_Tobio avoided his gaze and made to step out of the toilet._

 

_"What about you?! Don't you love me, too?" he asked desperately._

 

_"I'm trying..."_

 

_"Trying is never enough," Tooru said, somewhat angrily, and went past Tobio out of the toilet._

 

_'Everybody hurts sometimes.'_

 

 

_***_

 

 

_"Has anyone seen Kageyama? The match is about to start," Daichi asked. "Hinata?"_

 

_"U-uh, no... I'll find him," Shouyou said and got up._

 

_"Please do. He said he had to go to the toilet."_

 

_On the way to the toilet, Shouyou bumped into someone tall._

_Not this again._

 

_He hoped that it was his boyfriend. But no, it was Oikawa Tooru._

 

_"Chibi-chan, why don't you try learning how to watch where you're going," Tooru spat out and left him._

 

_"Seriously, what's that guy's problem?" Shouyou glared over his shoulder._

 

_"Hinata? What are you doing here? Need to go to the toilet?" a familiar voice said from behind him._

 

_"Kageyama! The captain was looking for you. The match is about to start, what took you so long?"_

 

_They started walking together back to the court._

 

_Tobio saw Tooru walking not too far from where they were but tried to ignore him._

_"Sorry, stomachache."_

 

_Shouyou looked up at him._

_"Hey... I didn't see that plaster this morning. What happened to your neck?" he tried to touch it._

 

_Tobio flinched away from his touch._

_A look of hurt flashed through Shouyou's eyes but it was gone as fast as it came._

 

_"S-sorry. Um, my cat scratched me, is all."_

 

_'But Kageyama doesn't have a cat, though?' he wondered to himself but shrugged it off._

 

_"What's with that look?"_

 

_"I was just... wondering why you're all sweaty... your hair is kind of messed up, too."_

 

_"I was just in a rush to get to the toilet. The milk I drank this morning was probably bad."_

 

_"Oh, if that's the case then... be careful next time, Bakageyama!"_

 

_'No one's got a perfect life.'_

 

 

\---------

 

 

Shouyou was still stuffing his face. Tobio thought that he looked cute.

 

He laughed.

"Dumbass, you've got something on your face," he took a tissue and wiped it for him.

 

His boyfriend grinned.

"Thanks," Shouyou said through a mouthful of food.

 

Tobio's mind went back to the day they defeated Tooru's team. They had met up somewhere. Tooru looked like shit and Tobio kind of felt sympathetic. They ended up having something like a make up sex - that didn't matter now.

 

Why was he still thinking about Tooru?

 

 _'Is it even worth my time? Thinking about him? Everybody hurts sometimes,'_ he reminded himself, again and again.

He looked at his boyfriend.

_'No one's got a perfect life.'_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
